


the morning after

by claudias



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Apocalypse, Canon Divergence: Dark Wish, F/F, kinda like basically if the power rangers never undid the wish, vague suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudias/pseuds/claudias
Summary: After being separated from the rest of the Power Rangers after Imperious’s fatal wish, Vida assumes they’re dead. A familiar face gives her hope.
Relationships: Leelee Pimvare/Vida Rocca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> yup im writing power rangers fanfiction in 2020

Vida flicks through the records—the few that had survived the fire that had torn through the Rock Porium when the darkness had first taken over. She decides, this morning, that she’s going to organize them by year released. She’s done it nearly every other way: album name, artist name, album color, et cetera et cetera. Because through everything, music has been the only thing keeping her grounded, even if she couldn’t play it for fear of drawing attention to her hideout.

She often wonders why the others never came for her, or never even looked in the most obvious place. It had been an accident that had separated her from her fellow rangers, an attack by Necrolai.

And if they never came, then... they’re dead.

Vida doesn’t like thinking those words, doesn’t want to speak them into existence, but that doesn’t change how true it is. Nick, Chip, Xander... Maddie. They’re gone forever. And so are the Power Rangers.

What’s left is her alone, with her music. Her music that she couldn’t even listen to. Damn this world.

She sighs and puts the box of old records back on the shelf, then resigns back to Toby’s office. God, she’d never admit it out loud, but she missed Toby. She missed everything about normal life. She missed work and she missed school and she missed Toby yelling at her to stop screwing around but most of all, really, she misses her sister.

Maddie had made everything worth it, had melted away any apprehensions Vida had about being a Power Ranger. Because it had been better when Maddie was doing it with her.

Vida slams her fist against the wall. Anger had become commonplace in this world. There was no room for smiling and laughter and happiness, because Necrolai had taken that all away from her. Everything was gone.

She clenches her eyes shut and sinks down to the floor. What was anything for anymore? Why had she spent so much time trying to repair the damage done to the Rock Porium? Why had she gone on for so long? Why should she keep going on, when there was nothing left to go on for?

Then, a bell rings. There’s shuffling, a click, and—

_There's got to be a morning after  
If we can hold on through the night  
We have a chance to find the sunshine  
Let's keep on looking for the light_

Vida scrambles to her feet and stares through the window separating the office and the store. Standing next to the record player is... oh, Vida can’t believe her eyes. That bitch. Leelee.

“Ugh,” Leelee grumbles. “Don’t they have any good music here? Or even anything from this century?”

“Leelee,” Vida says, stepping out from the office. She supposes she should be wary, Leelee has her hair slicked down and is dressed in all black (not exactly promising), but this is the first person she’s seen in months other than the Hidiacs she’s seen roaming the city on her supply runs.

Leelee turns to face her. “Vida!” she says, then quickly stifles her excitement and crosses her arms. “That... is your name, right?”

Vida nods. “What are you doing here? _How_ are you here?” It doesn’t escape her that Leelee’s clothes don’t look tattered or dirtied at all, not like her own, and that sets off a dozen alarms in her head. Something’s not right.

“I could be asking you the same thing. I thought you were with the rest of the Power Rangers.”

Vida hurries towards Leelee. “The rest of—you know where they are?” she asks excitedly, but suddenly stiffens. “Wait. How did you know I was a Power Ranger?”

“There’s a lot I haven’t told you. A lot that I’ve lied about,” Leelee says. She looks down, letting her fingers drift over the records. “Necrolai is my mother.”

Vida puts her fists up defensively, readying herself for a fight. It makes sense, it does, but at the same time, it doesn’t. But Vida doesn’t really care how much sense it makes, all she sees is red. She needs vengeance on the person who took her friends and family away, and if Leelee had any part in that...

“Wait!” Leelee yells. “Yes, she’s my mother. But I’m not loyal to her. I was, at first, but she used me and treated me like garbage. So I finally ran away, and I came to the first place I could think of.”

Logically, Vida knows this is likely a trap, a rouse for the Morlocks to find and kill the last Mystic Ranger, but she finds herself lowering her fists, softening her gaze. “Where are they? Where are my friends?”

“I... I don’t know,” Leelee admits. “But they’re alive, I know that much.”

Vida can’t help the sob that escapes past her lips—it’s a happy sob, and she covers her mouth, holding back the tears she’d kept at bay for so long. They’re alive. Maddie is alive. Maddie and Chip and Xander and Nick.

She turns and heads towards the door, picking up her backpack on the way.

Leelee’s voice stops her. “Where are you going?”

“To get my friends back.”

“You can’t go alone,” Leelee says, coming to stand beside her. Reluctantly, Vida faces her. “I know you have no reason to trust me at all, but you need me. If Imperious has them, I can get you to them.”

“I trust you,” Vida says. She hadn’t meant to say that, but it’s true.

“And- And after this we can go our separate ways, but I want to help get your friends back,” Leelee continues. “What the Morlocks are doing, it’s wrong. They want to revive the master, and if that happens... no one is safe. The world will be destroyed, and... they’ll kill me too, because I’m the bumbling half-blood Morlock girl who does nothing but get in the way.”

“You’re more than that,” Vida says, setting a hand on Leelee’s shoulder.

Leelee looks up and smiles. “And besides... I... I care about you, Vida. A lot.”

Vida’s cheeks go hot. “We, uh, we should get going,” she says, then holds out her hand. “Come on, let’s officiate our truce.”

Leelee laughs softly and shakes her hand. Vida’s never heard her laugh before, but she wants to hear it again, and again, and again.


End file.
